My Beautiful Rose(Yandere Story)
by LilaDoesFanfics
Summary: Weiss enrolled into beacon, ready to possibly suffer horribly but honestly that was better than being near her father and brother. On her way out of her ship and to her way to the orientation, she had an encounter with a certain red haired tipped girl. That encountered changed her life. And it simply allowed her to learn who she is, truly. Yandere! Weiss Schnee x Ruby Rose
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Rose

**Weiss's POV**

At the moment I just exited the ship and began making my way towards Beacon Academy, my new academy, technical new home and possible torture. ' _Hope this school and it's students are amusing enough for me to care._ ' I thought coldly as I took glances at the students there. ' _I sadly don't think that might be the case…_ ' I let out a quiet and frustrated groan. On my way to my destination, I heard a thud and the sound of multiple of things hitting the ground. ' _Oh great, what now?_ ' I immediately and swiftly turned around to see that someone had bumped into my luggage.

"Wha-?!" I cut out my cry and turned my attention to the person responsible to potentially damaging my special and extremely critical luggage, to yell at them, but I stopped when I looked closely at the girl. She was a beautiful girl with black hair and red highlights. She seemed to have a petite type of body that did not seem too fragile but not too muscular to cause any disgust or dislike. What got my attention more was her eyes. Oh those shiny bright silver eyes... I couldn't help but smiled at the sight before me. She kept rubbing her rear in what I assume in pain on falling on it. ' _Oh god she got hurt!_ ' I mentally panicked. She, however, stopped when she noticed and laid her eyes on me.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to dump into your things!" She kept apologizing for what happened. How would I scream at a beauty? I am glad I kept my mouth shut and didn't exclaim anything out that would be bitter towards her. I quickly handed out my hand, anxious to help her and in some way, to feel her..

"No need to worry, here take my hand." I offered. The beautiful girl brightened up and gleefully accepted my hand and used it to get up. She did this whole jump as she got up and I swear to you that I have never seen such a sweet and adorable things ever in this whole universe.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking… It is my first time in Beacon Academy but I am sure most of us are hehe..." She apologized sheepishly once again while rubbing the back of her head.

"Like I said don't worry! I am glad you didn't get hurt. We wouldn't want that." I did my best to reassure this sweet girl.

"Oh thank you! I was anxious I would have a problem making friends but… I guess I don't have to worry about it! Ah! Bad manners!" The red themed girl panicked and saluted me. "My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you! I am coming from Signal Academy." She introduced with a bright and cheerful smile. I did not hold back a blush that was caused by her beauty and smile. I then thought, ' _I am certain that I never felt this way before… I wonder… How do I call this feelings?_ '

"My greatest pleasure meeting you Ruby. My name is Weiss Schnee." I whispered ever so sweetly and took her hand and gave the back of her hand a kiss. While doing so I missed the look of a certain rose's face heating up.

"I think you dropped this." A voice interrupted us. My eye twitched with annoyance and I forced myself to pull back, to look at the person who interrupted us. My search for the suspect led me to find a yellow cat-eyed female with black hair and a bow, holding some of the dust that have fallen off my luggage when the accident occurred. I looked at the girl and at Ruby before thinking about what this opportunity can mean.

' _I can take this chance to impress Ruby… Why would I? Not that question is important anyway._ ' I then took it upon me to attempt to impress Ruby, to show her that I am such an amazing and respectful person. That and that she could _**always**_ look at me with all her attention. I am very sure she is the type to be into nice and kind people….

"Ah, thank you! I appreciate it." I said as I gave her a kind looking smile, gladly taking the dust capsule. The noir girl looked at me with surprised, taken aback it seemed. Maybe she knows me… She better not tell Ruby anything bad about me or anything that disgusts and disappoints her.. The girl though cleared up her throat and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." She replied before walking away. She sure looked back at us, taking glances at us. ' _I may need to keep an eye on her…_ ' I kept myself from glaring at her and simply just turned my attention to Ruby. As I was about to open my mouth to speak to her, I got interrupted by bell of the school. It signaled things were going to begin soon.

"Ah, got to go! I hope to see you later Weiss! Again, it was nice to meet you!" Ruby excitedly and contently waved at me before and while she ran toward the school. I could only let out a sigh, feeling deflated when I could not see her anymore. ' _I miss her already... I want to see her again.. I will thankfully._ ' With that I called the butlers to get my stuff together and started to also head to the school. The school might be humongous but my sudden passion and desire for Ruby is much greater.

 _ **Sorry for the small chapter(I tried to make it as long and detailed as possible ;-;), but I do hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry, Weiss is going to get a little too possessive over time. Also just warning, she will most likely act like an OC since when you make an AU, characters you are writing about(and what you are adding on to them, which in this case in the Yandere Syndrome) change to fit that characteristic. The next update should be coming on soon so remind me if I take too long.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Same Team

_**Just to let you all know, it almost always going to be Weiss's POV when not told whose it is.**_

The entrance way was quite big and was open for anyone who needs to go in. I simply entered the hall and made my way around to see what was going on. There were seats for the new students to seat and were all facing towards the platform that had a singular microphone stand. I then paid attention the students and scoffed. ' _Certainly no one is as enticing as Ruby, or as interesting._ ' I bitterly thought before something caught my eyes. A red cloak. ' _There is only one person that I know off that had wore a red cloak today… and that is-_ ' And I was right. The closer I got and the closer I paid attention, the clearer I saw that it was ruby. I suddenly felt thrilled, eager to be as close to her. Not only that but to hear, smell, see her better and feel her. ' _I am still perplexed on why I became so lighthearted when it comes to a girl I just met._ ' I walked up behind her quietly and smooth as possible. I want to hear what she is talking about first before I feasibly interrupt her.

"And I tell you! There was this nice and beautiful girl with white-like snow haired girl that was nice to me even though I bumped into her stuff and made her things tumble out of her luggage!" Ruby, with a great amount of energy and cuteness, explained the details of the accident and encounter to the blond female next to her. The female nodded her head as she took in the details. I don't know who this girl is but I ignored her for a moment as I blushed of how cute and lovely Ruby was being. The way she went about to explain to the blond lady about the whole situation. I know people had a bad view about me so by hearing Ruby recognizing my worth and true self, I felt elevated and filled with pride. I took it upon me to speak up and join in the conversation.

"Hello there Ruby. " I said to the ladies and was able to gain both of the girl's attention. Both turned to look at me and the girl next to Ruby flinched when Ruby squeaked, jumping up from the excitement and surprise, before brightened up.

"Weiss! Yang, this is the girl I was talking about!" Ruby motioned at me. 'Yang' wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck with a grin as she examined me. My eyebrow started twitching as I glanced at her arm that was around Ruby. I did not like how she was touching her so closely. Who is this Yang to Ruby huh?

"Hey there, names Yang Xiao Long. I am Ruby's big sister. Great meeting yah." Yang introduced with a wink and with what they call a Finger Gun. I loosened up when Yang said she was Ruby's sister. ' _I am glad she is related to her or else… Or else what?_ ' I questioned myself. What am I capable of again?

"Pleasure meeting you." I faintly bowed. "My name is Weiss Schnee." I introduced my self. Yang grinned widely as she handed her hand out to me. I followed up and shook my hand with her out of respect.

"Did you hear that we get teamed up in teams of four? I can't wait to know who we are teamed up with! Well, I do hope we all get to be in the same team! You know, since we know each other." Ruby giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. I melted and then started thinking. ' _If I am on her team, then there is no need for me to have an excuse to be together with her!_ ' I thought. Yang and I couldn't reply since the vice principal decided to came on the stage, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hello all, I have some announcements that I am going to speak out about." Glynda began speaking about somethings she wanted us to know about that included the details about what was going to happen to us after the whole orientation. After she finished, she introduced the headmaster of the academy, Ozpin. He gave us words of discouragement but I rather ignore his speech and take multiple glances at Ruby as she was much more interesting. Ruby gazed at the headmaster with respect and adoration. She must be unquestionably proud of herself and glad she got into the school. That and her dream must be to be a huntress, even if I don't exactly know her reasons. Thankfully the speech didn't take too long and everyone dispersed. I took it as a sign to interact with Ruby.

"So Ruby-" I was cut off when someone bumped against me. ' _Excuse me?!_ ' I tensed up and turned to the person responsible, ready with a cold heavy glare.

"Ruby, hey. I was wondering if you um... want to uh... hangout together?" A blond feeble looking boy asked while rubbing the back of his neck, shrugging meanwhile. I felt myself heating up, in increasing anger and sudden hatred. I looked at Ruby, hoping she would say no, but she was beaming with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"Yeah! Let's all hangout! We still got time before it gets too late and we have to sleep so let's spend our time roaming around Vale!" Ruby said, giving him a hand. The boy smiled brightly and accepted her hand.

"Thanks Ruby, your the best friend I could hope for." He admitted to her. Ruby just smiled brightly, nodding happily.

"It's okay Jaune! I am here for you!" She said as she pulled Jaune towards the exit. He simply nodded back and followed her lead. Ruby noticed me and waved bye.

"See you Weiss, Yang! I won't be out for too long!" She told us and just like that she was gone.

"Wow, sis really made a male friend! I am glad for her! Two friends is such a big accomplishment for her shy and awkward personality." Yang noted as she nodded. I though just stood there frozen. I was shocked about what just happened. Ruby left while holding hands with this Jaune!? Why?! I bet they just met but now they all are buddy buddy? No. I am not letting this happen… Ruby… _Ruby is mine_. I just know that for sure. No one, and I mean it, _**no one**_ steals from a Schnee. _**She is mine**_.


	3. Chapter 3: Threat

When I had when I pulled myself together, I slipped away from Yang's friendly chatter and began tracking Ruby and Jaune. They were too far thankfully so I kept close, to not lost them. I overheard their chatter and they seem to be heading to a shop, to be more specific a pastries shop. I stood hidden and out of sight. I so could see they talk happily about whatever they were talking about.

'I don't like this at all…' My eye twitched with anger as I let out a little frustrated groan.

'Seriously how did they get so close?! They literally just met today. How can they have such a bond now?' They then got to their destination as they stopped in front of the entrance where Jaune opened the door for Ruby.

"Ladies first." Jaune bowed a bit in a what it seems to be in a joking manner with a little grin. I hate it. It caused Ruby to laugh and nod.

"Thank you! You are such a gentleman." Ruby thanked him as she walked right in. He watched her go in, face softening.

'...' He shook his head and walked right in, letting the door shut. I breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

'I really don't like him.' I then rushed in, quietly though, and was stopped by a waitress.

"Hello there, I am here for you tonight and to serve you." The lady welcomed me with a smiled.

'I don't have time for this… Well I do need to blend in.'

"Thank you. Seat for one." I told the waitress and she nodded. She then led me and I strayed away from Ruby's and Jaune's right. Before she led me further from them I stopped her. "I think here is fine, thank you." Her reply was a nod and she handed me a menu. I thanked her once again and dove into the menu, to hide behind it as I watched the two talk and laugh at their own jokes. The a male waitress came and took their other. They did so, ordering their snacks, before they continued to talk.

Ruby's POV

This is honestly fun! I am so glad that I bumped into Jaune. When I seperated from Weiss and ran off, I realized I didn't know where I was heading. That's when I met with Jaune. He was also lost and confused so it didn't really help but for some reason it made the situation easier. I simply felt much better knowing I wasn't alone. That and I was able to befriend a really nice boy! When Yang and I landed on the academy's port with the rest of the students and even before that, I was anxious about how I was going to make friends. I did jump 2 grades so my friends back at Signal Academy were not going to be with me at Beacon Academy this year and the following one as well. I looked at Jaune who was talking to me.

"-and I think I might not be that prepared for this school, seeing how everyone is so equipped and buffed up." Jaune finished up his sentence while sighing sadly, looking down in shame.

'That is not true! Well I bet not.' I personally denied it, shaking my head with a little frown. 'I mean everyone has their potential! One just needs to see what they are good in.'

"Come on Jaune, I bet you that you are great! You just need to believe in yourself! Yeah some people might be stronger and faster than you but… What about your brain?? I know people who just have muscle and no brain! I am not sure how it works but in a team, there needs to someone who strategizes and thinks for the rest, at least more than them." I began my quest on trying to cheer Jaune up.

'Oh wow this feels like a game! Let me get those XP points hehe.' I giggled by accident. Jaune pouted and let out a little sigh at that, slumping a bit more than he was. 'Uh oh.'

"And I mean we are in this school to train! You will surely get better at fighting, you just need time and hard training. Honestly we all do in our own way." I finished up.

'I hope this cheered him up…' I cringed a bit, wishing that I did a good job at cheering him up. He didn't say anything and he just looked down. It was an eerie silence but he broke it when he looked back up at me and smiled softly.

"You are right. Sorry for being like this, I just-" He stopped himself. "-am not that confident in myself. I am honestly so scared about this, about it all! I… I am thankful though that I got to meet someone like you, Ruby. You are really nice and funny! That and caring." He told me all of this as he leaned in, laying his arms on the table and grinning brightly. Maybe a bit too brightly if I said so.

'Oh why do I suddenly feel a little bit hot?' I questioned myself, in a little panic as I stared into his eyes.

"Ah n-no problem! Honestly YOU are the one that uh makes things be-better!" I stumbled my words, heat rising to my face.

'Uu~! What is wrong with me?!' I held my cheeks, feeling warm and fuzzy. Jaune titled his head at that, in confusion.

"Alright then haha." Jaune snickered it off, smiling softly. Right then the waitress came back with our orders. We brightened up and sprung up, hungry.

"Time to dig in!" We said in unison before stopping and looking at each other again, in silence. We then burst out laughing, finding the timing amazing and hilarious. I totally did not notice that there was someone throwing us, technically only to Jaune, hateful and jealous glares.

Weiss's POV

I saw Jaune lean on the table, resting his arms on the table with a big grin. He then went on to tell Ruby something. Something that led to Ruby to blush and melt. I did NOT like that. I hated it.

'I… I need to stop this! How further will I let this go?!' Right in the then the food came. Both sprung up, excited and with a hungry look in their faces. I focused on Ruby's face and felt a bit bitter from seeing her excited and angry face. She is just too precious!

"Time to dig in!" The two exclaimed with a boost of energy but stopped to look at each other's eyes. I gripped my glass and growled, sneering at the scene. I want to but if I do get up there and penetrate Myrtenaster through him. I would not even stop at that. I would make him suffer. Sadly if I did so in front of Ruby, I will be seen in a light I do not wish to be seen in. As I attempted to hold in my anger, both Ruby and Jaune began eating.

"Um… Miss?"

'Hm? What?' I stopped and looked up to see the waitress looking at me with a confused, hesitant of talking to me. 'She better be afraid because I am NOT in a good mood right now.' I narrowed my eyes at her and scoffed.

"I am guessing you are here for my orders." She nodded in confirmation and I took a deep breath. I glanced at the pair and saw them taking their time. I then looked at the lady and nodded. "I will have these." I showed her the menu and pointed at the food in the menu that I deemed worthy of my time and attention. I made sure to not order too much, just in case if the duo got a move on to a next location. She also asked me what drink I wished to drink and when she was finished with that she took the menu, ready to leave.

"Alright, thank you. I'll return with your order as soon as possible." She bowed and immediately made her getaway to the chef. I scoffed and turned back to the two.

'Waste of time… I need to put more attention to the two… If not… I might miss important intel about both of them.' I observed them closely, grumbling a bit. They ate and chatted mindlessly. 'How I wish I was the one talking to Ruby so mindlessly… We would go in fantastic, exciting and romantic outings.' I scowled before I stopped myself. 'Wait what did I just...? Romantic outings?' I looked at the metal paper holder and saw my reflection to see my face red. 'Does that mean I am in love with Ruby?' I then looked back at her and saw her giggling at some joke that Jaune made. I stared at those lips that were curled up into a smile that was so bright and too lovely for the world and anyone else, except for me, to gaze upon. Her cheeks were flushed in a soft pink that complimented her red hair tips that she bore. I kept spacing out and staring at her. I shook my head and sighed, cheeks red.

"I am so in love with her…" I rested my head on my hands, which laid on the table, and kept watching them. Sooner enough, Jaune shifted around, catching both Ruby's and I's attention.

"I might have drank too much hehe… I'll be back, gotta pee!" Jaune announced, getting up. Ruby snickered and nodded but shoved him gently.

'Ugh…' I grumbled at that. I couldn't help it.

"Too many details!" She joked which caused Jaune to smiled and laughed along before saluting Ruby and making his way to the bathroom.

'Wait this can be my chance to knock some sense into him! Why should I do that? Because she is mine!' I encouraged myself. To do that first though, I had to make sure no one and I mean no one, saw me follow him into the bathroom. 'Here to hope there is no one there.' I checked the perimeter and saw that the restaurant was pretty empty for a big place it is. Everyone was distracted by something and that included Ruby who went on with eating her food and playing on her scroll at the same time. I giggled quietly as I saw some crumbs around her face. 'I really wished I could go there and wipe the, away… I first need to take care of that Jaune.' I sighed and got up quietly before checking the perimeter. I saw that it was still clear and with that, I headed to the bathroom. Jaune took his time on getting to the bathroom as he still had some way to go before he got to the entrance. I made sure I stayed quiet and out of sight, out of anyone's really. He whistled out a soft melody as he entered the bathroom. 'Not too bad.' I though, impressed of how he whistled so well. When the door closed, I made my way to it and stood next to it. I listened in and heard the door of a stall click shut. I took that as a sign to get in and get things started. I looked around and saw that there were no one else. 'Good that people weren't there.'

"Um… Is there anyone out there…? I uh ran out of paper… It is my fault for not checking but can you uh please help??" Jaune called out meekly, whimpering in shame and embarrassment

'Wow… Pathetic.' I sweat dropped, finding him extremely lame and just too sad. I sighed and went to get him some paper. 'I don't even know why I am being so kind to a boy I am going to beat up…' I saw a cabinet of utilities and there was a stack of toilet paper. 'Bingo.' I took it and sadly crouched down and gave the paper to him. 'Only because you were kind to my Ruby!' I huffed as Jaune took the paper and stopped midway of pulling back. He took some seconds and then pulled away completely. I heard some ruffling and I couldn't help but cringe, feeling disgusted. The bathroom was not the cleanest so it did not help my moody mood.

"Phew thank gosh there was someone to help me…" Jaune muttered as I heard a sipper being pulled up and him turning towards the door to get out. "You know, I am not to judge but I am not the type of guy who does not clean their parts after they relieve themselves. Or the type of guy who does not wash his hands afterwards. I mean isn't that kind of nasty??" Jaune opened the stall and stretched as he walked out. He didn't look at me as he went on to wash his hands, humming. "But what can you do? People have their own beliefs and if you say anything, they might jump at you…" He sighed, finishing up and taking some paper to dry his hands. I hummed, agreeing with him.

'He is not as bad as I thought huh…' I slightly wavered but not enough to stop my hate towards him. He did pose a great threat to the relationship I had with Ruby. He turned around towards where I was, about to say something but stopped when he saw me. His eyes widened as he gasped.

"W-Weiss?! What are you doing here?!" He questioned me, panicking and taking a step back. By his response I scuffed, crossing my arms and staring him down.

"Making sure you don't touch or do anything to her." He looked at me with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"W-What? Her??" He then thought about it. "Ru-Ruby?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Incredible. I did not think you would figure it out." I praised him, which he narrowed his eyes at me in a confused manner.

"Uh… Thanks? Bu-but I wouldn't do anything bad to Ruby! She is my friend!" He waved his hands around, trying to make a point.

"No. You ARE a threat. You have to learn your place. Everything you do harms our bond and I will not allow it, at all." I growled, glaring at him. He shivered and gulped as he saw me reach for Myrtenaster.

"Ple-please Weiss! Don't hurt me!" He bumped against the sink and panicked further, looking back to see how little of space he had.

"Why shouldn't I?" I growled at him. He looked at me as he stuttered out responses and I raised Myrtenaster, my eyes filled with hate. "What were you planning to do with Ruby? I am pretty sure nothing pure or well! I don't like or trust you at all! You do not deserve to even be near her. AT ALL!" I hissed at him, getting right up to his pale face. His eyes teared up and let some tears fall.

"Please… We were just hanging out! I would never, like I said before, hurt Ruby in any way possible… I swear to you and to oum that I will stay out of way… Just please stop..." Jaune looked at me in the eyes, shaking and sobbing softly. I stared at him for a while before sighing. I pulled away and straightened myself up. When he felt that I pulled back, he looked down at me with surprise and confusion yet hope, hope that this madness would stop.

"Fine… I will… trust you for the time being. You will do as I say. Every. Single. Thing." I accentuated my words.

'If I think about it, if Jaune does not come out of the bathroom unscathed, Ruby might notice and I sure hope not that my relationship with Ruby will be ruined… And honestly… I could use Jaune in many ways.' I nodded to myself but it caused Jaune to relax and slump down, thanking whatever higher power there was that just saved his life. I scoffed and raised Myrtenaster back up near his neck. Jaune immediately squealed and tensed up, shaking. I grinned. 'Good. I need to make sure he stays loyal.'

"I-I'll do as you say! I promise." I nodded at that, believing him for the first time. He was a wuss so it was very unlikely that he would rebel against me, Weiss Schnee.

"This is really my last warning. If you ever, I mean ever, lay a hand on her or do anything to her... I will find you and torture you." I warned. He nodded rapidly. "Alright then... Don't keep her waiting... And I am watching you." I motioned to the door while putting Myrtenaster away. He gladly took that opportunity to rush out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and decided to follow him out. As I walked towards my seat, it seemed as if no one noticed anything out of the ordinary.

'Good… Things could get complicated…' I then sat down my seat, taking one last look around before watching Jaune approach his seat.

"Y-Yeah… Anything is fine…" He sighed out, slumping. This caused Ruby to tilt her head and narrow her eyes on him, getting serious.

"Hey Jaune… Are you okay…? You seem a little bit too pale… What happened?" When Jaune and I heard that, we stood straight, on guard.

"U-uh? Wha-what do you mean?? I am fine! I am just a bit tired. Maybe after this we should head back at Beacon, right?" Jaune tried to play it off by waving his hand in dismissal manner. When Ruby narrowed her eyes further, he gulped and made a show of yawning and stretching. "Ah! Here comes our orders!" He was right. The waiter came with their orders; Chocolate cookies and some vanilla with strawberry ice cream. Both of Ruby's and Jaune's eyes widened and both straightened out further, as well leaning on the edge of their seats.

"Oh~! Sweets! Thank you!" That was enough to distract Ruby, mainly the cookies, from asking Jaune anymore questions. Right at the moment when the two got busy eating, my waitress came and apologize for bringing my order late. It seemed that they lack an ingredient and had to quickly order one to make my dish. I pardoned them because I just needed her to shut up and let me observe Ruby and Jaune. She finally left, I began eating my meal. I honestly could have left it there and just pay but I knew that would bring attention to me and again, I did not want that. I sighed while shaking my head.

'Why can't I just watch Ruby go about being naturally beautiful and breathtaking in peace?'

Jaune's POV

I was freaking out, eating my ice cream and slowly looking around. She was watching me, I just knew it. 'I really don't know why and how I got in this situation but I know that it all has to Ruby…' I thought as I looked at Ruby who was happily eating her cookies. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was acting. I knew many girls, most of them being my sisters, but none of them had this charm that Ruby possessed. She just seemed really nice and cool to talk to. Yeah she might be nervous, shy and quiet when you meet her and don't know her but once she feels good, she opens up in the best way possible. Don't get me started at her smile! She can smile so widely and brightly that could honestly blind someone.

'Um okay, Jaune settle down. That is kind of creepy.' I cringed as I thought of it. But in all truth, it is not only her physically attributes or the way she acts. It is also about her goals. She really wants to become a huntress like her Uncle and mother had become. Her whole family, in fact, were at least once a part of a huntress and hunter program. The fact that her whole family was part of the hunter and huntress community as well the books she read when little contributed to her dreams on becoming a huntress. It is so pure, I am melting. Her goal and dreams were not as greedy and selfish as mine and others. She does not want to become a huntress to gain wealth, to have fun, or to become famous. No. She wants to become a huntress because she truly believes that if she does, she would be able to stop the corruption that this world holds and help anyone in need. She truly is a rarity in this world. Like her eyes for example. Can these reasons be why Weiss took such a heavy liking on Ruby?

"Jaune? You okay?? You seem to be spacing out again." Ruby looked up at me, as she was smaller than I was. Since she was facing me so clearly, I could see crumbs around her mouth. I snickered and nodded, reaching out with a tissue and cleaning the crumbs away.

'Eh?' I tilted my head to the side, confused of what she was doing.

"Ri-Right… Um… I think we done right?" She looked to the side, ears red. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah… Guess it is time to go. I'll pay and before you say otherwise, next time you can if you want." I cut her off when she was about to speak which did cause her to pout and cross her arms, sulking.

"Fine… Thank you Jaune." That caused me to grin and nod, glad to do a good deed for an amazing person like Ruby. I was able to call the waitress and ask for the receipt which she gladly and eagerly went to give me so. After I payed, we got our things together and got up to leave. I though couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something… I wonder what.

Weiss' POV

Grumbling a bit, I followed behind the pair but little far away just in case. It was dark so it gave me more of a reason. It didn't help that I still didn't trust Jaune to be with or around Ruby. The two were chatting as they normally were doing so during their time in the sweet place. Remembering what happened back then got be into a moody and dark mood. I was not going to lie to myself. Jaune in all honesty is good looking in his part but I didn't like Ruby's reaction towards him getting close to her. The way she blushed got my stomach turning is revolt. I let out a little quiet and shaky breath as I continued watching them. Just then, a group of men along two females appeared from the darkness with looks that could never lead to anything good.

"Well well! Would you look at these two children! What would you two be doing out so late~?" The male who seemed the leader grinned, teeth all rotten by what I assume is by drugs and cigarettes. Disgusting. Ruby and Jaune looked at the group in panic, shuffling uncomfortably. Jaune attempted to pull Ruby behind him and that just caused some of the members to take a step forward. One look at Ruby's terrified face, without hesitation, I took out my weapon and made a glyph before moving Ruby and Jaune quite far.

"What the-?!" One of the girls gasped when rushed in and raised my Myrtenaster at them before bring it down, at one of the girls' neck.

"Weiss?! What are you doing here?!" I immediately stopped and looked back for a second. Ruby had her scythe on her hand and Jaune reaching for his own weapon. I sighed, feeling sad and slightly uncomfortable that Ruby had to see this.

"Ruby…" I looked down before looking at Jaune, with resolve. "Jaune take her back. I got everything under control. Run along!" I growled at him.

"Hey wait! Weiss?! We can help- Jaune! Let me go!" Ruby struggled as Jaune went on to grabbing her by the waist and picking her up over his shoulder

"Got it! Be careful!" He yelled at me before running off with a struggling and jumpy Ruby who kept screaming and kicking. My heart broke at her heartbroken and scared screams. I can not bear looking at her like this but… I can not also bear thinking of her getting harmed by some uncultured and disgusting scumbs with no lives.

"What, you actually believe that you are strong to take on all of us? Did you forget it is going to be 6 against one? Are you stupi-?"

"Can you shut your trap close? It is already as disgusting and stinky as it already is with it being close." I interrupted the bold man on my left from talking. I flipped my hair to the side, changing my stance a bit to feel at least comfortable. He looked at me with utter perplexity. The leader, a dark haired bulky man, growled at me while reaching behind himself and pulling out a machete that looked well taken off. At least they could do that though it could mean that they barely used it at all…

"Let us see how much you keep that macho act going!" He roared, raising his machete and ordering his goons to attack. I could say the same to you, idiot. The females resorted to taunt me while the other 3 men charged at me. I calculated their attacks before moving Myrtenaster to help me create a glyph that would stop the red headed goon on my right. With one stopped, I turned my attention to the weaker looking ones; the bold man and guy heading directly towards me, who had blond hair that was shaved to his right and red eyes.

"Take this you cun-!" The bold man was interrupted as I simply whipped Myrtenaster towards him and stabbed him, penetrating his worthless body. Seems he doesn't even have an aura to protect him at all. They all stopped in their tracks with this, horrified face. I slightly felt proud that I could easily manage that. The guy with blond messy hair snapped out of it and rushed towards me, with newfound determination and anger.

"You will pay for what you have done to Pokante! You bastard!" He growled at me and went on raising his weapon at me, shaking with anger but didn't know what exactly to do. He might have the feelings but he has no plan, no actual skills. Meanwhile the girls screeched as they saw their impaled groupmate cough blood. The guy I stabbed, Pokante, struggled to get my weapon out of his body but I pushed it further into him as well twisting it to give him a greater amount of pain.

"Argh!!!" He whined out as I did so. I scoffed and pulled Myrtenaster back before stabbing him further. Again, again and again. I kept going until his body went limp and it self slid out of my rapier. I pulled Myrtenaster back and tried to take the blood away.

"Ugh… Great, now Myrtenaster is dirty with filthy blood." I muttered in pure disgust, clicking my tongues. I turned just in time to see the blond man swing his weapon at me, eyes flashing in anger, because I took his mate's life. He was slow that meanwhile he was swinging his other friend, the red haired one, got out of my glyph and ran towards us to help. I looked back at the blond and easily used my rapier to redirect his swing to the side before kicking him on the stomach. "This is too unlady like but this will have to do. I am already dirty anyway." I huffed as the blonde groaned and stumbled backwards. The red head resulted to punch me which almost would have hit me if I didn't doge at the right moment.

"How can you guys not finish her up?!" Their leader questioned them as the girls made remarks that agreed with him. I rolled my eyes and created another glyph, one under the girls, forced them to run into their leader.

'I could finish this so quickly.' I then went to do so, slashing the red hair and blond even though they attempted to dodge or block my attacks. When necessary I would use a glyph here and there to stop certain attacks towards me and counter them. Soon they were on the ground, gasping for air and whining. I smirked and turned to the complaining and scared girls. The leader attempted to put an end to this whole ordeal and got in front of me, face hardened and body stiff as if it was an effective way of showing his 'alpha' power. Let us see how far this lasts.

"You are a weak one. For god's sake! You don't even lead your group the right way, to victory! It is honestly too sad that I can't exactly laugh at all of you." I looked at him with pity as well a hint of amusement. His red turned red from anger and growled. 'Oh here we go again. They just rush in, one after the other...' And he did. He, like his goons, were just borderline predictable. Who or what gave them the idea that they were good to prey on others, when they can barely defend themselves from a one girl? Well, it is me. I am powerful and intelligent so there is so nowhere why they can barely lay any hit on me. When felt tired of slashing and wasting my my semblance, the boss was on the ground, crawling and holding his wounds.

"You know what you have just done?" I asked, as I went ahead to grab the bold and red haired males and throwing them against the wall. They groaned and kept trying to flee but with just a glare, it caused them to stop and flinch and whimper like the dogs they are. Even though dogs are way better than them.

"Answer my question." I ordered bitterly, eyes dark with anger.

"W-We ambushed th-those weaklings?" The red head guessed, flinching and cringing when I grabbed the boss and threw him to the same wall. It was a bit harder because he was fatter, big and heavier. I sighed and turned to them.

"Correct. In more specific, you tried to hurt my Ruby." I said, glare becoming harsher at the thought of it. They looked me in confusion. "Don't try to understand. The topic and my love for her is something beyond what you have ever seen or would ever imagine." I smirked as I puffed my chest in pride. It is true. No one needs to go deep in how much I love her, just enough for them to know to not harm her in any way possible because I will hurt them.

"Alright alright… Will you leave us alone?" The leader coughed out, shuffling a bit. He was in no condition to talk to me that way and I will make it clear to them. I stepped closer to them, gaze dark and full of dominance.

"Watch your tongue. You will call me by Miss or Boss because I just got an idea." I grinned wickedly, a grin so wicked and sick that actually caused them to whimper and hug the wall as much as possible. I was initially was going to dispose of them but if I think about it, I could take this as an opportunity to get subordinates to do my biddings. Like with what I did with Jaune. "Let me tell you this." I began, getting the attention of the men and the ladies that had taken a spot near their group mates. It seems that they had a soft spot on each other, some sign of loyalty. I could use it in my advantage. "I am not going to let you off alive, not without a scratch. The only way I will is if you get under my control, if you follow every single bit of my orders. If not… Well you can guess what I would gladly do." I smiled sweetly, in such a sickening way. They were hesitant, in pure silence. The only thing that could be heard was the distant car horns honking away annoyingly and the crowd of unimportant people. The leader groaned, rubbing his face in annoying but reluctant agreement.

"Knowing what you can do girl- Miss, we will work… Under you." I smirked in victory. I felt a sense of pride in making a grown man submit to a 'small' and 'fragile' girl. I might seem like that but I will turn into your worst nightmare if I were to be pushed to do so.

"Great! Finally, no more childish and irresponsible decisions made. I guarantee you that you will enjoy working under me." To make my life easy, I gave them my number, some orders to get themselves cleaned up. It might be bothersome, yes, but this was for Ruby. I could simply hire already trained and skilled henchmen but… I know she is a bright girl, a good girl. If I were able to magically turn 'horrible' and 'dangerous' into a good group then I could easily get Ruby's love and affection! I am so proud at myself, at being so intelligent. After getting everything settle, I waved them off. They did not hesitate to rush away, excusing themselves away. Scoffing, I walked back to beacon while calling Jaune, I got his number when I threaten him, which seems to be as easy as it can be. Am I that amazing? Ruby will totally fancy me. He didn't take too long before he picked up. "Tell my Ruby that I took care of them and for her to not be afraid. Everything in under control. In fact… Nevermind, just make sure she is alright." I said before hanging up. During the walk, I bought some cookies which my Ruby seemed to like, chocolate chip cookies. Once I got to the academy, I entered it with elegance and pride. The walk to the ballroom where we will all, new comers, sleep in until we do the test we were told about and see who was paired with who, was uneventful. I simply desire and pray that Ruby and I get to be in the same team. I wouldn't mind her sister since she seemed nice and she makes my sweet rose happy so... I guess I'll let it be. I stopped and looked around for my little girl and saw her in her pyjamas while laying on her stomach, scribbling on a book while Yang talked to her. I slowly walked towards her, in silence.

"You know sis, don't you think the guys here are sexy~?" Yang asked, a smirk clear as day on her face.

"Hm? No, not really. I am not putting my attention to that right now..." Ruby mumbled, distracted. I am glad that Ruby understand that it is not even worth her attention. I am though as I am the most suitable suitor for such goddess.

"Oh come on sis! Look! Oh… Damn he looks good!" Yang whistled out like a dog as she pointed at a group some guys.

"Yang, I don't care." Ruby said. Good.

"Okay okay, at least make friends." Yang suggested, giving up on the dating area. Ruby sighed and sat up, grumbling a bit.

"I know I know... At least I made two friends! Weiss and Jaune!" She smiled brightly at her sister.

"Oh yeah, well uh maybe you should try more?" Yang suggested again, crunching her face.

"Like who?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at her sister with confusion and exasperation.

"Likeeee… The girl with the cute black bow!" Yang grinned towards the girl who leaned against the wall of the hall while reading a book, with a grin that signed a desire for something intimate. Ruby looked at where yang was looking, groaning and whining. How can she get this adorable? Look at her kicking away with a pout on her face! How can anyone be mean or bad to her? No one will though, I will make sure of that.

"She seems to be reading and chilling out! I don't want to go ahead and ruin her sweet peace." Oh... Do not worry sweet rose, she won't mind. She can't say no since she gets the chance to talk to the wonderful and beautiful you!

"Okay, force has to be." Yang sighed before getting up and dragging Ruby to the girl with the bow.

"Oh Yang, no no no no!" Ruby protested but Yang seemed to be considerably stronger and is bigger than her so she couldn't stop the brute from using force. I'll tell you, having to watch Ruby protest badly like this got me agitated. I can't do anything about it sadly. I could walk up to her- no…. Too late, they are already there.

"Hey there!" Yang coed, making the girl perk up and raise her eyebrow. When her eyes laid upon Yang, her attention was fully given.

"Hey..." The girl mumbled.

"My name is Yang and this is my lil' sis, Ruby!" Yang grinned happily while Ruby was really nervous, how can I tell? Well... She shows it rather easily which makes her more cute and adorable. Oh I just wish I could message and play with her cheeks!

"Oh hey... My name is Blake belladonna... nice to meet you." 'Blake' said. Interesting information I see. There was an awkward silence but Yang broke it.

"I like... Your bow!" she said. Blake nodded.

"Right..." Blake nodded, awkwardly. Again, silence.

"Well I guess we go-"

"What's that book about?" My Ruby interrupted her sister.

"Uh this, it's about a guy who is a fanus and falls in love with a human." Blake mumbled.

"Cool! I like it..." Ruby smiled and nodded, making Blake smiled slightly. I narrowed my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms. What is this?

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night." Ruby said with a shy and gentle smile, getting a small nod. They then went to their bed posts. One free seat next to Ruby. Oh yes, I told Jaune to reserve a spot for me for when I come back.

"Ruby." I called out after I got close to the spot. She stopped in her tracks and whipped her head towards my direction, her eyes became teary. She was experiencing pure relief, happiness.

"Weiss! You are back! Safe and sound!" She cheered before she hugged me close and tight. I froze at my spot and felt my body overload with heat and happiness. Am I allowed to believe that she is embracing me? With her soft, gently and small body… She pulled away, drawing me back to reality, and shone me one of her bright and gleeful smiles.

"Yeah…" I smiled sheepishly, still melted by the hug given.

"It's good that you're ba- wait… I smell cookies!" Ruby tensed up before sniffing the air and her head following what I think is the smell of cookies that I bought. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I got you dozen of cookies. It seemed you like this." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, shy and excited. Ugh... I am acting like Jaune... Well I am in love so yeah.

"Oh!!! Thank you Weiss!! I love these!" Gleefully, Ruby hugged me again and went back to her spot to dig in.

"It is my pleasure Ruby. I'll get you anything you desire…" I muttered the last part. She looked at me, about to question what I muttered but I spoke up. "I'll change and be back okay?" She pouted a bit but nodded. I rushed to change, heart racing in great speeds. I went to the bathroom and changed before walking back and sitting next to Ruby who finished eating the cookies. She thanked me with this wide bright grin of hers, which led me telling her that I was my pleasure to do so. After a while of talking about little yet important subjects and getting to know each other, it was declared time to go to sleep. So now, at this moment, I am laying on my side, looking at the beautiful Ruby sleep away in a peaceful manner. I smiled and sighed, a shaky breath. I am in heaven, no doubt about that. After some minutes of admiring my rose, I fell asleep, thinking of her and only her.

Thank you for the review Anom and everyone else! I actually planned on doing that with Yang's reaction but then I thought about how Weiss is not immediately acting on her Yandereness XD I am planning on making her increasingly possessive and scarier. Unlike other stories I want to make sure I make Weiss have reasons for her to attack and act rashly(even if it still wrong to hurt others because of her jealousy and desire for Ruby). But yes, Yang and the others will start to realize that Weiss is developing an obsession for Ruby. By the way, I am not going to make Ruby oblivious to the fact that Weiss is a Yandere but I am surely going to make her not notice it for quite the amount of time. If she seems like she is ignorant, prideful, annoying or anything like that or like an OC, that is the point. She is becoming increasingly complicated and obsessed. Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you enjoy future chapters!


End file.
